


Enlightenment

by sleepygrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Hogwarts, Secrets, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: captivated by the erotic pages of Morgana’s Secret to Seduction.Hermione sees beneath the book's surface.Drawing a certain blonde to the enlightenment section.





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Happy Birthday to our beloved bookworm.  
my apologies for the mistake. still learning.

Hermione leaned against the mahogany worn counter and absently curled a finger around a lock of hair as she devoured the words on the page.

Can she really...really _do _that type of thing to him? And he in return? She always thought it was a veiled reference to paying tribute. Engrossed in the book in hand, she was oblivious to the soft twang of the bell indicating a customer walked in.

“Where can I find the section on enlightenment?” A deep voice hazed through her mind. Without lifting her eyes from the page. She absently pointed a finger to a corner of the bookshop. “Third shelf from the right.” Dismissing the customer’s interference.

“And the section on— “

“Hmm?” She murmured. Her concentration was unwavering. The book arrived this morning freshly printed and bound. She was so giddy that it hadn’t left her side since.

“The section on— “

_Can a person really be that flexible? _

“Are you even listening?” The deep voice had a husky quality.

“Granger?”

“Hmm…” the voice was inching closer. Was that amusement or mockery? Maybe some irritation. But its caress spoke of bedrooms.

“Sex”

Her attention shifted back to the environs. He asked for what? Shocked into reality, Hermione tore away from the page. She was met with grey eyes. She cleared her throat, “Excuse me?”

“Now, you’re finally paying attention.” Mocking definitely. One perfect brow rose along with the curve of his mouth.

“Did you just ask for sex?”

A strange smile stretched across his face. “I asked for the section on erotic matters. But if you feel to pass over the theory and get into the application, I’ll be more than delighted.”

She stared at him. She couldn’t help but wonder. She looked down at her red jumper with a golden H in front. Faded jeans and chuck Taylor's.

His head tilted an amused smile. His face somewhat carved into perfection. “Are you thinking if you’re even dressed for the occasion?”

She continued to stare at him. “Are you out of your mind, Malfoy?” she scoffed.

It’s been four years since she last saw him at Hogwarts. Both came back to finish their eight-year. She read from The Prophet that he immediately took over the Malfoy Empire and spent most of the time in France. She carefully examined his lean strong frame. He exuded confidence. He looked good in dark robes. As if they were tailored for him. It highlighted his pale skin and striking grey eyes.

And his hands…

“Anything you particularly like, Granger?” there’s that mocking thread again. Her fantasy came to an abrupt end.

She placed a bookmark on the page, closed it, placed it on the counter, cover down. Taking a deep breath, _he would be gone as soon as he made his purchase. Nothing she couldn’t handle._

She smiled brightly. “Now, how may I help you?”

But one corner of his mouth curved, his eyes strayed to her book.

He had lovely lips… _stop it. Hermione! It’s Malfoy._

“What are you reading?”

She squared all the sale books on the counter near him. The new titles. In an attempt to shift his attention. “These are the new arrivals; see something that interests you?”

“I’d like a copy of whatever you're reading.” The outer edge of his mouth lifted.

_Ugh. _She knew it was a risk reading the book where others might see. But since it’s a late afternoon shift there are rarely customers. Enough to give in to her vice.

Her smile strained. “I’m sorry but we don’t have copies. Is there anything else— “

“What? No copies? This is a bookshop and I could see a muggle contraption that is called a printer.” He cast an eye to the cluttered shelves with a studied gesture.

“It is. And we can order for you, of course.” She lifted her chin and tucked a curl behind her ear. “I’m afraid you have to wait.”

“Then, how did you obtain a copy?” One long finger touched the binding before she can react. “Especially for that?”

Her heart skipped. “I um— “she stuttered. For the first time in her life, she couldn’t find the right words. “I guess as proprietors we get to read it firsthand.”

“Granger, you know I have little patience for ordering and waiting.”

She nodded. “I know the feeling. As I said we can have it delivered as soon as it is printed and released.”

“I’ll give you fifty galleons for that copy”

“No.”

“100 galleons then.”

Her hand on the book and she felt the warmth on her cheeks. _No need for blushing, Hermione._

She knew Draco Malfoy. It was etched into the lines of his body and the look in his eyes. Oh, he would pay, no doubt about it. but to him, this was a game.

“It’s tempting, but I decline.” Shuffling the books on the counter. She pulled the memory back. “So, you were asking for the section on__”

He raised a brow, expression unreadable. “Morgana’s Secret to Seduction… Interesting choice. Do you require enlightenment, Granger?” He smirked.

Known to never back down on the verbal play. “Me? you’re the one flaunting your sensual prowess all over London and Europe with your conquests and yet here you are haggling for a book. Lost your touch Malfoy?” Leaning on the side of the counter, clutching the book on her chest sporting a devious grin.

His body shifted. The unreadable look turned into her. Focused pleasure. He smiled. “Not at the moment. But it seemed it’s a favorite past time of yours during afternoon breaks?”

Initially. She had thought so too. “I think it’s...educational.”

“You think an illustrated book on carnal pleasure, educational?” He chuckled.

“Of course, the resident bookworm of Hogwarts would think that.”

“I think it’s a wealth of personal realization and knowledge.” She had found it defending itself a number of times. “It’s a burgeoning tome.”

He tried so hard to keep a straight face but failed. “I didn’t know ‘burgeoning’ was something a book did. Do pygmy puffs sprout out when it reached its climax?” He laughed so hard. He never expected to still find her odd and entertaining after all these years.

She drummed her fingers on the counter still clutching the book. “You are not amusing.”

“But you are.” He leaned a little farther over the counter. The strange smile reappeared as if he was hiding some secret. There’s something about Malfoy that always kept her on the edge.

She was far from comfortable. At the moment she wanted to go back to her reading.

He rested his chin upon the heel of his palm. “So, you don’t think I could use those theories on you and succeed?”

“I don't think one can succeed by simply following the theories.” She shook away the spell he had on her. “It’s obvious there are layers within the book. To bring the innocent to sense or to avoid it.”

“You believe in that rubbish?” He gave a cynical tilt of his head towards the book.

“Nonsense, I think the author is a good man of sense and fine sensibility.”

“How do you know the writer is a man and not a woman?” he asked.

“I have written to the writer and commended his visions.”

“You told the author about his ‘burgeoning tome’?” He smiled.

Her face flamed. “I think it allows the reader the opportunity to open up to his or her senses. To take a chance in life.”

“Not to engage in promiscuity then?”

“No.” _not entirely._

He raised a brow. “I could have sworn that was the author’s intent base from the cover itself.”

“You are quite wrong.”

“Mm, mm…people will be disappointed.”

“Be it as it may. People read into things what they desired to read. Just like how they perceive you on how you look or who you are, of course.”

He gave her a pointed glance.

“I think it would also be a great seller to women. It’s not just to tantalize.”

“Or find it the way it was meant,” he said. “Arousing”

She upped the tempo of drumming her fingers on the counter preparing for war. “Again, Malfoy it is not arousing.” _Slightly._

“Then the author failed.” He smirked. “Tell me Granger are you above seduction?”

His eyes were heavy and warm.

“I have my fair share of seduction and it’s none of your business!” She lifted her chin.

“Don’t we all?” He smiled.

She noticed the direction of his creeping fingers. She swiftly took her prized book and hid it under the counter. “Now if you would tell me again how can I be of service?” With a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

His head cocked to the side. “Oh, you’re still offering?”.

“Only with the books you seek, Malfoy.” She said completely unaffected by his flirtations yet feeling its pull.

“Shakespeare.” He smiled. “Overly bright fellow. He had plenty of interesting characters.”

“I agree. Since when have you been reading muggle literature?” She inquired.

“Muggle? The man’s a wizard, Granger. Look it up.” He rolled his eyes and leaned a hip against the counter.

“Look, I’m sure you’re needed elsewhere so if you could hurry up with your purchase so that we could still both enjoy the rest of the afternoon with ‘_our hobbies’.” _ And here she had thought she’d simply spend the rest of it in an empty counter.

“Do you have a copy of _The Lover?” _ sounding all business-like.

“Yes. In the Enlightenment section.” She raised a brow.

“I don’t know where that is.” He lazily leaned back.

“Back and to the left.” She pointed.

He simply smiled.

She withheld a groan. _Think of Azkaban. He’s not worth it. _He is enjoying this far too much. She rounded the counter, her prized tome in hand, stepping around of packages waiting for pick up, Books to be arranged, trying to keep her feet from stepping on classic tomes. She disappeared into the farthest corner.

He was in the same position when she returned. Half lounging against the counter. Finger tracing the veins of the worn wood.

“Anything else?” She dropped the book in front of him and retrieving the payment ledger.

“Yes. I believe I’m here to pick up a package?” He grinned.

“A package? For you?” She asked. Dropping the ledger against the counter.

“Yes. Of Books.” He smiled. But the benign curve of his lips did nothing to hide the mischief in his eyes.

All this time, he planned to torment her.

“Fine.” She smiled. All humor evaporated and killing him is definitely not far from the agenda.

“Name?”

“Malfoy. M A L F__.” He chuckled.

“Stop! I know how to spell ferret.” She spat. She had seen the package last week when Neville was arranging the stacks.

She round over the boxes. Lifting two packages, and a third. Perhaps it was moved.

She reached for the top shelf. No. The bottom. No.

“Any problem?”

“No, no, one moment.” She checked again. She was sure she saw it here when she came in. “Let me check at the back.”

He waved a hand. “No time. I’m going to be late.”

She just stared at him.

“I’ll pick it up tomorrow. Better yet have it delivered.” He said. As he hurriedly disappeared through the door. 

It wasn’t until she decided to get back to the counter. Picked up a cloth and began dusting the shelves. There she saw the lost package tucked beneath the bottom shelf. And a note...

‘_When you find the perfect scene, absorb the details. Don’t underestimate the beauty before you. And desire to discover it’s intricacies.’ _

She held her breath for a moment. Her heart started to race…


End file.
